1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding a screen image that is transmitted from a device, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a smart phone, to another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a television (TV) or a beam projector, may be connected to an arithmetic device, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a smart phone, by using a wired/wireless communication network. An image of the arithmetic device may be transmitted to another device. For example, technologies in which an image on a personal computer (PC) is transmitted to a TV and displayed by the TV, or an image on a PC connected to a projector is presented by the projector, have become widespread.
A screen image, such as a PC image, has a greater proportion of graphic areas, repeated patterns, or flat regions than a general moving picture. In addition, in the screen image, an image is frequently moved in a vertical or horizontal direction by simply scrolling. Thus, there is a need to effectively encode and transmit a screen image in consideration of the characteristics of the screen image.